At All Costs, Sir
by LoserNin
Summary: Shego and Drakken have stolen a ring that will allow the wearer to gain lots o' power. The ring isn't as good as it seems.. Shego is being stubborn, as usual...It'll be SD and KR.. Review me! Flames are ok.
1. Victory!

A flash of bright lightning illuminated the green and black figure as it prepared to rush down upon its nearly unsuspecting prey. On the ground below, Kim Possible stood, looking wildly around for her opponent. Clenching and un-clenching her fists nervously, the young hero looked around as lightning flared up again. The power in the warehouse Dr. Drakken and Shego had infiltrated went out suddenly a few minutes ago, probably thanks to Drakken. Kim was unsure of what the pair had come for, but it was her job to stop then at all costs. Another burning flash of lightning stuck and Kim looked around herself desperately, trying to find Shego.

"You need glasses down there, Kimmie? I can't possibly be _that_ hard to find." A cruel cackle followed the villianess' taunt. Her voice echoed through the mainly empty warehouse and Kim couldn't pinpoint Shego's exact location. Shego was aloft, right above Kim's head in fact, sitting in the rafters. In Shego's hand was the ring she and Drakken had come to steal. It didn't look like much to Shego; it was made of rather poor silver and was covered in with little symbols and markings. Waiting for Kim to find her, the villainess threw the ring into the air and deftly caught it again. Lightning startled the thief and Shego quickly jumped from her rafter to the one several feet away, as Kim had looked up to where she had been a moment before.

"Shego, come out! I would like to return whatever you stole before it really starts raining." Kim said, desperate to find her opponent and concentrate over the steady pounding of rain on the metal roof. Shego had the upper hand and Kim knew it. _Come on, Kim, think! If you were Shego where would you be hiding? Think like a criminal_, Kim thought shutting her eyes briefly.

Shego, however, was already one step ahead of Kim. Activating her Team Glow quickly, she cut a piece of metal from the rafter she was on and tossed it in an arch across the room. It landed right behind Kim and the hero jumped forward in surprise. Turning and seeing that it was nothing, Kim scowled. Forcing herself back to calmness, Kim reasoned with herself that Shego wouldn't have been so clumsy as to let something fall to the ground like that. In the rafters still, a few feet away from Kim, Shego was smirking and had already formed her method of attack. Crouching down, Shego paused, allowing her muscles ready themselves for what she was about to do.

Kim had begun to approach where she was, just as Shego had predicted. "Shego..." Kim whispered, her nervousness leaking out, though she was trying her best to subdue it. Then, without warning, something green and black swooped down from above and sent their heel straight into Kim's shoulder. A sickening crack sounded out as Kim's shoulder dislocated. As Kim's eyes became unfocused in almost blinding pain, Shego's fist buried itself in the hero's stomach and with a hacking cough the girl doubled over. Shego wasn't done yet; Kim's head came down it meet Shego's upward driving knee. Smirking like a mad-woman, Shego grabbed the front of Kim's shirt as she started to fall backward. Three swift punched bruised Kim's face and she finally allowed to fall backwards onto the ground. From above Kim, Shego was laughing.

"Oh, come on Kimmie, you're a lot tougher then that. Get up and fight me." She said, her green eyes alight with battle fever. She had almost made up her mind to kick Kim in the ribs and crack a few of them, but she also wanted the teen on her feet as she lashed out a beating.

On the ground, Kim was confused, left shoulder was screaming in pain and her mind had not caught up from going forward to backward to forward to backwards once more. Then Shego's taunt rang out. Growling in pain and anger, Kim slowly rolled over on to her stomach and pushed herself onto her knees with her good arm. Shego blinked in surprise; she hadn't been too sure that Kim would be able to get up. After what felt like an eternity to Kim, she managed to pull herself to her feet and face Shego. A hand was resting idly on Shego's waist and she lazily shook her hair away from her face. Then, before Kim could ready herself for an attack, Shego had tripped her and sent the heel of her left foot into Kim's jaw. White lights exploded in Kim's vision and she fell backwards, knocked out

Smirking in victory, Shego turned, twirling the ring on a finger. A soft groan issued from behind the woman and she looked behind herself, frowning. "You don't know when to quit, Kimmie." Shego said softly, raising a hand. Pointing out her index finger, she shot a single blast of Glow at Kim's right leg. It sizzled and a blood blossomed from her leg; Shego had hit the artery. Shego sighed, feeling slightly guilty. I_ suppose I should have just killed her instead of leaving her to bleed out. Ah, well._ Shego thought walking off.

"Shego! Do you have the ring?" Came an almost irritated voice from in front of the victor, startling her. Blinking in surprise, Shego nodded at the man who had spoken to her.

"Yeah, I got it, Dr. D." She replied swiftly, handing it to him as she brushed past him.

"And Possible?" He said, turning quickly to stare hard at her back.

A pause.

"Dead."

Nodding, a slow evil grin spread over Drakken's face. He twined his hands together and started off after Shego, unable to string two thoughts together. It took a moment or so for Drakken to catch up with his employee and, after he was able to think properly, he spoke up.

"Well, now that Kim Possible is dead we'll be able to take over this world with no problems at all!" He said, clapping her merrily on the back. Shego grunted and gave no reply. Instead she folded her arms over her chest and stared at the ground, apparently deep in thought. Drakken, whose face had been one of elation had become one of confusion.

"Aren't you happy that we've taken out Possible?" He asked meekly, lightly placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me." Shego growled and Drakken's had was off of her shoulder so fast it was as though it had never been there in the first place. Shego did not feel guilty, nor happy, nor relieved. In fact, she wasn't feeling anything at all. Well, she was feeling slightly annoyed at Drakken and she wasn't sure why, but that wasn't important right now. She knew she must be feeling something; Kim Possible was finally dead and that meant no worries for her. It had been her goal for so long, but now it meant nothing to her.

They reached Drakken's helicopter and it wasn't until Shego had fired up the engines that she was able to pinpoint what was setting her off: she wasn't exactly sure if Kim had died or not. She would eventually, but that was only if that stupid warehouse had been unguarded. With a sigh, Shego glanced over at Drakken, who was staring hard at her.

"What?" She snapped at him, satisfaction prickled up in her as Drakken blinked and looked away.

"Nothing. You seem strange." He replied now looking firmly out the window of the helicopter.

"You are strange, but I never say anything, now do I?" Shego said coldly, lifting the copter off the ground and flying it in the direction of the lair.

Inwardly, Drakken smiled; Shego was back. He twiddled his thumbs for a moment and was only slightly surprised when Shego spoke.

"So, what does that ring do anyways." She sounded as though she didn't care if he answered, but she was actually quite curious. If it wasn't big, 'top secret', or had to do with explosions, mind control, Death Rays, or shinny-ness, it wasn't something Drakken would steal.

"I though you'd never ask!" Drakken said, sitting up straighter and brightening. He turned in his chair, ready to launch into explanation. _Here we go._ Shego thought dryly as Drakken opened his mouth.

"This ring-" He paused briefly to pull it out of his pocket. "-will allow the wearer to gain tremendous speed, strength, and agility boosts. Unlike the rings that..._Hench_-" Drakken spat the name out and Shego gave her head the slightest of shakes. "-invented, this one will not bulk you up. Whoever wears it will stay at about the same size and weight that they are normally." He finished, looking quite proud of himself.

"And just how did you find out about it? No, wait, lemmie guess. Internet chat room?" Shego asked sarcastically. She was awarded with a deep scowl from her employer.

"No, Shego, I know about it because I helped build it." He said simply. Shego gaped at him.

"Say what?"

"Oh, yes. I allowed a scientist, who shall remain nameless, to use the technology I used on the Bebes, you know, the speed and strength enhancements. However, I was previously unaware that it could be used with out killing the user." Drakken said, idly twirling the ring in his fingers.

"'With out killing the user'? Why would it kill the person who's wearing it?" Shego asked, taking her eyes off the sky for a moment to stare at the ring.

"Well, the scientist was able to modify my technology and use it to manipulate the brain. When the user put the ring on, it would send electromagnetic waves through the person and they would go straight to the part of the brain that controls the muscles. Now, in a normal situation, this part of the brain only allows the muscles in the body to be used at 75% of their actual ability. This ring sort of numbs that part of the brain and allows the person to use their muscles at their fullest extent. The only downside to that a person can very quickly surpass their actual limits unknowingly. When that would happen, the person would go into an over drive and eventually kill themselves. But it seems as though my dear friend has found a way to counter give the user a bit more control of their body." Drakken said, smirking at the ring.

Shego frowned, the ring sounded too good to be true. Pulling the helicopter above the clouds, Shego gathered her thoughts.

"And you know all of that for a fact." She asked, glancing at him.

"Well, no, I don't. But! A simple test will tell and if it doesn't work as said, I believe I can reverse the effects." Drakken said slowly.

"Great. And who will we be testing this on?" Shego asked, already knowing the answer.

"Um, you, if you don't mind." Drakken said, grinning confidently at her.

* * *

A/N: OMG! What's gonna happen to Kim! Well, I'm not exactly sure. I could kill her off, but..nah. I would post up some the second chapter right now, but it's 3:15 in the morning and I'm rather tired. So until tomorrow. R/R!


	2. Going Black

It was cold, almost unbearably. Kim's vision was blurring and she couldn't explain why she was so freezing in such a warm place. Dimly, she was aware of the thunderstorm pounding away outside. Right now, Kim Possible was completely focused on Shego and Drakken. They had gotten away and now it was her responsibility to go after them. But how could she? Every time she moved her left arm pain would spasm through it and she'd quit moving it. Something warm was oozing out of her right leg and pooling on the ground underneath her legs.

Come on, Kim. You have got to get up. You so aren't dying. You just need the proper motivation......Aw, where's Ron at?! I told him...told him to go and see if-if anyone was here..... Kim's mind was slowly fogging and she couldn't remember why it was so important that she catch Shego and Drakken.

Leaning over onto her left side, Kim slowly tried to get up. Her right leg instantly buckled and refused to support her weight. Then she was falling forward, her face buried itself into a sea of coppery-red liquid. Coughing in disgust, Kim lifted her head up and spit her blood out of her mouth. From far off she heard footsteps, panicking footsteps. Her vision was going black, but she refused to let herself die.

"Catch..them.! At...all....." Kim rasped, she didn't know what was making her so weak that she couldn't talk properly. Breathing was becoming a chore and she struggled to finish her sentence. Then, she was hit with a strange and almost hilarious thought: It was as though she was in some old war movie, telling her comrades to go on with the mission, even as she was dying.

Kim blinked, dying? This didn't feel like how she would imagine death. It was slow and almost comforting, but that might have been the warm thing that had scooped her up from the ground. Tilting her head up and saw that the thing that had picked her up was her best buddy in the world: Ronald Stoppable. A slow grin spread over her face.

"It's a-about...time, Ron." Kim said, unable to focus on him. She felt something small climb up her chest and put small paws on her chin.   
"Hey...Rufus." Kim said, her grin fading slightly as she took in a deep breath. Her chest seemed to be constricting on her.

"Man, Kim. What'd Shego do to you? Your arm and, my God, your leg!" Ron said, checking her over.

Kim looked slightly startled. So there is something wrong with my leg! I didn't...know. She though, understanding why the the pool of blood was under her legs.

"Come on, Kim! We've got to get you to your mom. She'll fix you up in a jiffy." Ron said, looking confident. Kim looked up at him and her stomach sank; she hadn't given her parents a single thought before now and a new pain surged through her. Her throat became tight and she couldn't stop the moisture that was collecting in her eyes.

"I-I forgot about them...Ron..do-don't let me die yet...I wanna see my mom."

Kim whispered back, trying to move off of him so they could leave.

"Kim, don't move! You'll hurt yourself more, just hold on.." Ron muttered, looking around desperately for help, any kind of help.

Lucky for them, it didn't take too long for help to arrive, the army blasted through a wall with full force.

"WE'VE GOT SURVIVORS!" A male voice yelled from the cloud of smoke that had rose up from the blast. In came four army soldiers, armed and looking prepared for combat. One, a woman, knelt down beside Kim and Ron glanced the young hero over.

"Hm...It looks like she's been bleeding for a good ten minutes, I'm surprised she isn't dead." The woman muttered, shaking her head. "Who are you two kids?! I hope it wasn't you two who tried to stop that blue guy."

Before Kim could open her mouth, Ron spoke, "I'm Ron Stoppable and this is Kim Possible. Sh-we were sent here to stop Shego and Drakken, but...well..." Ron trailed off, not needing to point out the obvious.

"Kim Possible, eh? Looks like she finally bit off more then she could chew."

Ron's eyes narrowed darkly, what did this stupid woman know about Kim? He had half his mind to tell her off, but she spoke before he could.

"I don't know if we'll make it back to a hospital in time, but we'll try out best." She said, lifting Kim up with ease and setting her on a stretcher.

"What do you mean, 'in time'"? Ron asked, as Rufus climbed up his arm.

The woman shook her head and considered for a moment. "She has major arterial bleeding. You know what that means?" She asked quietly. With the help of one of the other soldiers, she lifted the stretcher.

Ron thought for a moment, he knew he should have paid more attention in Health. Man, and we just went over this stuff! He thought bitterly, shaking his head.

"It means that if we don't stop this bleeding, she won't stop until she's dead. Since that is a main artery, the blood from there is transported directly into the heart, which is why it will bleed so much." She said, nodding, as several long jets of blood sputtered from the wound. "That green and black girl knew what she was doing when she hit her there."

Ron's mind was thrown into turmoil; he knew that Shego would like nothing more then to see Kim dead, but he really hadn't thought Shego actually would. He also didn't think she'd allow anyone die the was Kim was if they didn't get her somewhere fast. It seemed as though Shego was as ruthless as she portrayed herself as.

"Hurry up, boy! You don't want her to die do you?" Called the female medic. They had already made it to the helicopter they had flown in with. Taking off at a sprint, Ron made it to the copter and they took off, racing time, trying to get to a hospital.

"Bullard! Is there anyway you can control that bleeding? It's going to leak into the cockpit." Called the pilot, hitting a button on her left.

"Not with out my equipment." The woman, Bullard by surname, replied, taking a length of white cloth and pressing it firmly against the hole in Kim's leg.

Ron was watched nervously as the white cloth slowly became a brilliant red then faded into a dark, ugly maroon.

"She's losing conscience, Snelling!" Bullard yelled up to the pilot, peeling one of Kim's eye lids back. "And her eyes are dilating. "

"We're going as fast as we can. This isn't a fighter jet."

"Look! It's a hospital!" Ron yelped standing up and slamming his head onto the roof of the helicopter.

"Sit down, boy! We know that's a hospital. Now, when we go in there, you can't follow us into the entrance we're going through, understand? You'll have to go through the front and into the ER/OR waiting room." Bullard said, applying still more pressure to Kim's leg.

Ron nodded stupidly, his eyes not leaving Kim's face. They pulled into a rushed landing out in the front of the hospital and Bullard, with the help of another soldier on the helicopter, pulled Kim's stretcher out of the aircraft and the two of them sprinted inside.

"Get out, kid! I'm not supposed to be landing here!" Snelling snarled at Ron, turning quickly to look at him.

Ron nodded again and leapt out the the copter. He lost his footing and fell onto the wet earth as the copter took off above him. Getting up, the rain still pounding, Ron rushed into the hospital, ignoring Bullard's instructions.

* * *

A/N: WOOT! It looks like I decided not to kill of Kimmie...YET! Muuahahahahah! Well, actually, if I haven't yet, I probably won't, so happy day for all you KRers out there. Next chapter will be back to Shego and Drakken but I'm not sure if I'll be able to post it up today. Anyways, happy reading.


	3. Questions, Questions

It had been four hours since Shego had delivered her finger shot to Kim's leg and now the two villains were back at their lair. Drakken was hunched over a lab table doing a complete system check on the ring they had stole; Shego was reading the latest volume of Villainess. Every once and a while, he'd mutter incoherently to himself or grunt softly. Shego jumped and stared over at her boss as his incoherent muttering reached an almost yelling volume.

"Drakken! What are you doing?!" Shego barked, looking up from her Villainess magazine, apparently startled. It seemed as though Drakken had not noticed he was becoming, well, too focused on his work and glanced up.

"Eh? Oh, there's something wrong with this stupid thing and I don't know what it is!" He snapped bitterly and threw the ring on the table. It bounced and bounced and bounced and eventually hit the ground with a metallic _clink_!

Shego shook her head and shut her magazine. Putting it neatly on the chair she'd been sitting in, she got up and retrieved the ring Drakken had thrown out of temper. Drakken frowned slightly as Shego tossed it to him and he was able to catch it while still holding his employee's gaze. Shego chuckled as Drakken's expression became one of extreme smugness.

"Nice catch, Dr. D. " She said, shaking her head as she sat down across him. She propped up her legs on the table and surveyed Drakken coolly. "So, you had us fly all the way over there, kill Kimmie, and that ring doesn't even work?" She said, sounding perfectly calm. Drakken on the other hand stood and sputtered with rage.

"Shego! I had thought that thing worked when we-" Shego cut him off.

"By 'we' you mean 'me', right?"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Drakken howled and Shego glanced up at Drakken in surprise.

"It was supposed to work because of _my_ technology." Drakken said after a silence, now almost pouting as he sat down.

Shego chuckled again and pulled a nail filler from the pocket she had on her calf (A/N xD This is for all you Drakken's Crib members out there!). "So, in other words, your feelings are hurt?" She asked, filling away and grinning as she felt, rather then saw Drakken's angry scowl.

"Yeh-NO! It's just that I told the idiot how to modify all my technology so I don't see why there should be any problem." He said, getting up again and starting to pace.

"Well, couldn't you just make the adjustments?" Shego asked, inspecting her work; unsatisfied, she continued filling. Looking up briefly, she saw Drakken's face contract slightly in thought and he slowly shook his head.

"No. I don't know exactly how my dear friend found out how to send the electromagnetic waves into the brain."

"So, how do you know if there really is something wrong with it?" Shego continued with her questions.

Drakken blinked. "I know that because-because-BECAUSE I JUST DO!" He ended folding his arms over his chest.

"Alright, alright, don't get all huffy about it." Came Shego's almost bored sounding voice.

"I'm not getting all huffy." Drakken snapped back at her.

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are _too_."

"Are NOT."

"Are too."

"SHEGO!" Drakken yelped, annoyed. Shego looked up from her nail filling and looked him over, grinning steadily.

"Well, I'm going to bed, I'll try that thing out in the morning, okay?" She said, giving a yawn rising from her chair and putting her nail filler away.

"What? You're still going to try it? I'm not going to make you..." Drakken said, trailing off into a mutter. Shego shook her head and put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, I'm still going to try it; if anything happens, you'll be there." She said shortly, turning and heading up to her room.

Drakken sighed and dropped his arms to his sides, watching Shego leave.

"Shego?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks..."

Shego stopped for a moment and looked over her shoulder at him. A slow, steady grin spread over her face and she nodded at him.

"No problem, Dr. D."

* * *

A/N: Yeah, this one is kinda short, but I've come up with minor writer's block ( and so early in the story too, geez!). You'll have to wait and see Kimmie's fate until next chapter. If you all are lucky I'll update again today. If not, it'll be up tomorrow.


	4. At the Hospital

It was approaching two in the morning at Middleton Regional Hospital and word of Kim Possible's condition had not been heard. Many a time, Mrs. Possible had gotten up and taken out her hospital ID card, ready to force herself into the ER/OR. Each time, however, Dr. Possible had gotten up and talked her out of it. On the fifth time, Mrs. Possible was almost in tears of frustration and worry. Ron was immobile on his chair, pretending to read a magazine; every once and a while, he'd turn a page to make it look like he was totally absorbed in an article.

At 2:10, Kim was being wheeled from the OR into the ICU, heavily sedated. The doctors had been able to easily relocate her shoulder, but the Glow-shot to the leg had been hard to deal with. Outside the wound had cauterized, though it hadn't enough, allowing her open artery to bleed out. She had suffered a minor concussion from blows she received from Shego and her left eye was swollen shut.

The doctor who had done the surgery on Kim's leg was now preparing himself to face the Possibles; though Kim had been taking out of the ER/OR, she was still in danger. He was now walking quickly down the halls, wringing his hands together in slight nervousness, as it was always hard to give good and bad news to a family. He paused briefly at the waiting room door before opening it and walking in. Instantly, the Possibles and Ron were on their feet.

"Well, geez, it's about time!" Mrs. Possible hissed, stalking forward.

The young doctor grinned apologetically at Kim's mom, clasping his hands together. He slowly took a deep breath, faltering slightly at the cold look on Mrs. Possible's face.

"Your daughter is out of immediate danger and she's now in the ICU. Don't worry though-" He began, but was cut off.

"Don't give me that crap we spit out to everyone else! I can give a better diagnosis of the situation then you can," Mrs. Possible snarled.

Her coworker blinked and his eyes narrowed slowly. "Alright, I'll cut to the chase then: Your daughter suffered a minor concussion from several good punches to her head, she maintained server arterial bleeding on her right leg, and she shoulder was dislocated. We don't think she'll suffer any lasting problems from the concussion and we've relocated her shoulder, but leg wound was pretty bad. If she would have gotten here five minutes later then she did, she would have bled to death. We've got her hooked up to a blood IV and she's been sedated. Any questions?"  
"Yeah. Why wasn't I allowed to preform the surgery?"

"You know perfectly well, Dr. Possible. You are shaking right now; imagine what you would have done with a scalpel. I think you would have done even more damage to your daughter's leg instead of making it any better. Hell, someone suggested we amputate it, it looked that bad." The doctor said, shaking his head.

Mrs. Possible blinked hard and shook her head slightly. Her husband put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and studied the other man firmly for a moment.

"When can we see her?" Ron piped up, startling his friend's parents.

The doctor regarded Ron for a moment, as though bemused.

"You can't just yet, but Dr. Possible can, as she works here; you'll have to wait, too, sir," He added, looking over at Kim's dad, who nodded in understanding.

Mrs. Possible frowned slightly at her coworker and folded her arms over her chest, waiting for him to say more. The younger man cleared his throat and stepped out of the way of the door.

"You know the drill, ma'am," He said swiftly, extending a hand towards the door. Mrs. Possible gave a loud 'huff' and marched out of the room, heading to the ICU.

It took less then a minute for Dr. Possible to find Kim's room. Two nurses were already inside and looking down at Kim, muttering to themselves with equally worried expressions on their faces. Dr. Possible cleared her throat loudly, and the nurses turned around, surprised.

"Ma'am, it's a good thing you're in here. Kim's muttering to herself." One of them said, looking timid.

"What do you mean muttering-" Dr. Possible stopped and stared down at her daughter.

"Can't......let...go..Gotta..stop..." Kim moaned, she thrashed wildly, as though trying to get up.

In two paces, Dr. Possible crossed the room and knelt down at Kim's side. She grabbed one of Kim's hands with her left and and placed the other one lightly on her daughter's cheek.

"Sweety? Can you here me? Mommy's here...There's nothing to worry about any more. You don't have to go stop anyone." She whispered, gently squeezing Kim's hand.

Kim jerked and her eyes, though closed, narrowed. She squeezed her mother's hand as tightly as she could in return. The young hero opened her mouth, but before she could speak, a nurse injected her with a sedation medication and Kim's mouth shut almost instantly, her grip on her mom's hand loosening in sleep. Dr. Possible's eyes widened for a moment, caught off guard. She slowly stood and faced the nurse who put her daughter back to sleep.

"That wasn't really necessary, Julie." She growled. Julie's gaze was firm, though and she met Dr. Possible's eyes.

"You know it was. Have you forgotten she is a patient as well as your daughter. We cannot let her damage herself so you can hear her mumblings." The nurse, Julie, said coolly. Dr. Possible's eyes narrowed darkly, but she said nothing in reply. Julie's face softened and put a hand on Dr. Possible's arm.

"Go home and get some sleep, Kim'll be ready for visitors by the time you wake up." She continued. Dr. Possible let out a soft sigh and her eyes closed briefly.

"Yeah...Alright. I'll see you in the morning, then, Julie." Dr. Possible replied, admitting defeat. Slowly, she turned and exited the room, exhaustion racking her body.

She returned to the waiting room and both Ron and Dr. Possible looked up at her hopefully. She explained to them the situation and a few minutes later, they were driving home, eager for morning to come. She had not mentioned at all what Kim had been mumbling and wasn't going to, it was bad enough that they were all worried about Kim's condition and it wouldn't be very helpful if she shot off her mouth and said Kim was muttering like a crazy person. The Possible's said goodnight to Ron as they dropped him off and headed to their home. Both of them said nothing to each other as they entered their home and readied themselves for bed.

"She'll be alright, though, won't she, hon?"

"Yes, she'll be just fine..."

And with that, they both lapsed into an uneasy slumber their dreams both filled with images of their daughter....

* * *

A/N: Yippie! Kimmie's alive and it's still in the wee hours of the morning. Next chapter will swing back to Shego and Drakken as they prepair to test out the ring! Yippie! 


	5. Testing Day

It seemed like Shego had only been asleep for a few minutes when someone grabbed her roughly by the shoulders, intent on shaking her awake. She moaned in discontent and tried to break away from the shakier with no success.

"Come on, Shego! Wakie, wakie! Rise and shine!" Came Drakken's voice. To his annoyance Shego let out a loud groan and jerked herself out of his grip. "Shego! Wake up! I figured out how to fix the ring!" He said loudly, sounding excited.

"Drwakken..Iss four-tirty in de mornin'. Go 'way." Shego grumbled, pulling her blankets over her head. In moments she was asleep again, but Drakken was relentless. Yanking the blankets off of her, he stood quickly and turned on the light. Shego let out a loud yelp at the sudden bright light and buried her face in her pillow. Drakken's eyes narrowed, seeing that his tactic hadn't worked. _Fine! This'll get her up!_ Drakken thought, an evil smirk forming on his face.

Leaping into the air, he jumped on her, pleased with the loud 'muurrrff!' of surprise and pain that escaped Shego's lips.

"DRAKKEN! IF YOU DON'T LET ME SLEEP, I'M GOING TO CUT YOU UP INTO TINY LITTLE PIECES AND HIDE THEM IN THE WALLS!" Shego howled, lighting up her Team Glow and pushing Drakken hard off her bed. He fell to the ground with a thump and put his arms over his face, protecting himself.

"Alright, alright, sleep granted!" He said, getting up and hurrying out of Shego's room. He almost closed the door, but stopped, reconsidering.

"When do you think you'll be ready to go?" He asked, grinning weakly at her.

"GAH!" Came Shego's growl of annoyance. She sent an ill aimed Team Glow blast at him that hit the wall a couple of feet away from him. Stifling a cry of surprise, Drakken shut the door with a snap and scurried away from her room.

"Hm..Well, it didn't go as well as I thought it would, but..." Drakken said slowly to himself, entering his own room and sitting down on his bed. He glanced at his clock, 4:40. With a heavy sigh, he fell back onto his bed, closing his eyes. _Fine. She wins.._ He thought, slowly drifting off to sleep.

At 7:30 an annoying, loud, honking beep was blasting in Shego's ear and she groped around on her night stand, looking for the alarm clock. Not finding it, she blasted several glow blasts around until an explosion reached her ears. Smiling, Shego rolled over and was about to go back to sleep when her door burst open. Dr. Drakken came striding in, tossing the ring up and down in the air.

"Oh, Shego! It's time to get up!" He said, grinning happily. Shego groaned, wishing she hadn't promised Drakken she'd test the damn ring. Instead of leaping up out of bed like Drakken had wished, Shego didn't move at all and her steady sleep-breathing remained.

"Come on, Shego! It won't take that long I promise and after you're done, you can sleep for the rest of the day for all I care.." Drakken continued to urge her. He walked over and sat down on her bed. Feeling around at the top of her bed, he found her head and pulled the blankets off of it. Shego grunted. He glanced about the room quickly, looking for the nearest escape route, seeing only her door, he let out a slow sigh; he'd have to do this as gently as possible.

Slowly, and ready to withdraw his hand if Shego moved at all, he brushed hair away from her face; once more Shego grunted, but made no move to remove his hand.

"Drakken...It's...7:30 on a Saturday. I said I'd test that damned thing for you today, but I don't recall giving you a time. Now GO AWAY!" She ended in a snarl, opening an eye and glaring up at him. Drakken gave her a slight pout and prepared for begging.

"Please, Shego, pleeease! I promise it won't take very long and I'll-I'll take you out shopping afterwards or something! Shego, I'm begging you." He said, grabbing up one of her hands hand holding it firmly, looking very much like a child trying to get his mother to give him a candy before dinner.

Shego sighed and pulled her hand out of his. He looked so pathetic that it was very hard to resist saying 'yes' to him. _Uh..I'm going to regret this.._ She thought, yanking a smile on her face.

"You win. I'll be up in a minute." Shego said, slowly starting to get up. Drakken broke into the biggest grin Shego had seen in a while and he seized her into a hug. Shego's eyes widened in surprise and she patted his back awkwardly.

"Thank you, Shego! You're the best!" He said, his voice raised in excitement and joy. Releasing Shego, Drakken jumped off the bed and hurried from the room. Shego shook her head and slowly got up, rubbing the back of her neck. He was acting weird, but maybe he was just so excited and she knew from experience that it could happen. The warrior dressed slowly, still thinking. She glanced at herself in the mirror, satisfied, she exited her room and met Drakken outside of the lair.

She rather liked this one: it was out on some unexplored island in the center of Lake Victoria in Africa. It was like a much smaller version of the American Great Plains. Not only that, it was quite and there were only a few animals living on it, most of them birds. She also supposed she liked it because she helped build it. Just Drakken, the moronic henchmen, and herself had slaved over this lair.

Drakken spotted her quickly and, when she was in range of his arm, he tossed her the ring. She caught it expertly and Drakken smiled. Shego stopped a few feet in front of him, inspecting the ring. She still thought it was nothing out of the ordinary and looked up at Drakken, her head cocked slightly to the side.

"So, I just put it on?" She asked slowly, receiving a wild nod from Drakken. Shego looked a bit uncertain, but slipped it on her left middle finger. It fit almost perfectly and Shego figured that was Drakken's doing. Drakken was looking at her expectantly, his excitement growing as the seconds passed, a gust of wind picked up, blowing a dust devil around them-Drakken could barely contain himself-, and then absolutely nothing happened. Shego blinked and Drakken's left eye twitched in anticipation. After a moment, his teeth bared and, after another moment, he grabbed Shego by the shoulders.

"Well?! What's happening?" He asked, his grip tightening on Shego's shoulders. The villainess shook her head.

"Nothin'..I don't feel any different.." She said, breaking out of Drakken's grip and examining herself.

"Are you sure? I mean, the ring is on and everything.." Drakken said, looking confused. Shego shrugged and gave him a light grin.

"Oh, well! It was a nice try, Dr. D." She said, cheerfully clapping him on the back and Drakken hit the ground as though Shego had punched him. Shego stared down at him in surprise.

"You...didn't do that on purpose did you..?" She asked, taking a step backwards. Drakken uneasily rose to his feet and shook his head.

"No.."

Smirks slowly crossed Shego's and Drakken's faces. Without saying a word to Drakken, Shego took off at a sprint and looked down at the ground; she couldn't really see her feet moving under her, but, as she looked back Drakken was becoming smaller and smaller. A howl of triumph reached Shego's ears and she grinned, turning. It was a bit too quickly for her to control and she nearly toppled over. Regaining her balance she sprinted back to him. She looked behind herself once more and delight filled her as she watched the dust could she'd picked up slowly start to settle. Shego was coming up on Drakken quick and she twisted, plating her right foot into the ground and her left foot followed after. Her feet skidded on the ground, working as the brakes in a car would. When she came to a stop, she was almost in front of Drakken. Her boss grinned wildly at her.

"Hm...Well, it seems your body is adjusting to the power.." He said, nodding at her. Reaching into one of his pockets, he pulled out what looked like a TV remote.

"This thing is going to calculate the extent you're using your muscles so you don't over do yourself." Drakken said, pricking her with a small needle. She flinched slightly and glared at him.

"Sorry, but that needs to stay in there. That's my gauge." Drakken said, smiling apologetically at her. Shego shook her head and frowned at the needle.

"Now what?" She asked him, wanting to see exactly how much she could do.

"Try jumping." He said, fiddling with dials on his devise.

"Jumping?"

"Yes, jumping." Drakken said, sounding slightly annoyed. Shego sighed and crouched down.

She pushed off hard from the ground and kept her eyes on Drakken. Her bored looking expression turned to panic. She was about ten feet in the air and rising. From what she could see, Drakken was taking turns looking at Shego and reading the data on the devise. Shego had to slow herself down before she hit the ground and she lit up her Team Glow. It flared up, almost out of her control. She didn't have time to think about the Glow as she was falling rapidly back down to the earth. Instead of sending blasts out, Shego launched a beam. The beam hit the ground with the force of a small bomb, Drakken leapt backwards away from it.

The idea half worked: it did slow her down, but Shego couldn't control it and continued to rise. _Damnit!_ Shego yelled in her mind, releasing the Glow beam. Drakken waved up at her and mouthed something at her. Gee, that'd be great it I could read lips. She growled, almost out loud. Taking a deep breath, she curled herself into a ball, doing several flips in the air. It seemed like forever, but Shego's feet finally hit the ground. Looking down, she saw she had made a slight crater in the ground.

Drakken dusted himself off and walked over to Shego, grinning as though he'd just gotten his candy. "I hadn't expected it to enhance your Glow, but it was nice...Shego! What's wrong with your eyes?!" He yelped, putting his own face mere inches from her's.

"What? My eyes? I don't know; you're the one who's supposed to know what this thing does." She muttered, taking out a mirror from her leg pocket. Her eyes widened as she got a look of eyes. The irises were red and small little black things were circling around inside of them. "What's wrong with them..?" She asked, still studying her eyes.

"Um..I'm not really sure..I don't think there's anything really wrong with them..But it seems they too have been enhanced. Try them out!" He said, slowly starting to look excited again.

"How?" She asked, looking up at him. Something very strange happened: she was able to see every move that he made almost before he moved.

"I don't kno-Shego what are you doing?" He asked. Normally when he talked, he made arm gestures and Shego was copying them perfectly.

"Copying you, it looks like.." She said, thinking. "Do something! Quick, it doesn't matter what, just move." She said, looking directly into his eyes.

To be frank, Drakken was confused, but he decided to go with the flow and started doing the Robot. Shego did every movement he did without faltering.

"How are you doing that?" He asked, stopping. Shego shrugged again, frowning.

"I'm not really sure. Must be the eyes 'cause I couldn't do it before." She said. "It's like I'm seeing the future or something.." She said, scratching her chin as Drakken did. He glared at her and Shego promptly copied him.

"Stop that." They both said in unison..

"I'm not playing-stop!"

"That's not funny."

"You're really immature."

"Shego! Cut it out!"  
"SHEGO!" Drakken yelled in annoyance as Shego broke out laughing.

"So, what should I do now?" She asked, folding her arms over her chest and watching a bird as it flew past. Drakken smirked.

"I have an idea..." He said, reaching into his coat. Shego watched him for a moment, confused. He withdrew his hand and Shego stared at him as he pointed a loaded pistol at her.

"Dr. D..? You're not serious are you?" She asked, staring apprehensively at her boss.

"Perfectly. Considering what your eyes can now do, you should have no trouble dodging these." He said. Shego gulped and took a fighting stance, her red revolving eyes locked on his.

Aiming for her chest, Drakken shot twice. It was as though she was watching the bullets in slow motion as she ducked out of the first one's way and flipped to the side of the second, her eyes still on Drakken. He shot a third and fourth at her head and Shego dodged again. The fifth time, Shego caught the bullet in her gloved hand. It stung but the point was she had caught it. She looked up at Drakken, but his face was hard and he shot his last bullet at her. Caught off guard and looking at his chest, her eyes didn't see the shot coming. Instead, she threw herself to the side and the bullet nicked her left bicep.

She bit back a yelp as she hit the ground, glaring up at Drakken who had dropped the weapon. Drakken was at her side in an instant but Shego was already on her feet.

"How come I didn't see it?" She asked him coldly and Drakken shook his head.

"I have no idea...But your muscles will be tearing soon, so take that ring off. We'll try it out again tomorrow." Drakken said, watching her closely as she slid the ring off her finger. Shego closed her eyes in surprise and nearly fell down to a knee. The hand that had caught the bullet felt like it was on fire and her arm was screaming in pain. Drakken caught her and helped her support herself. Her legs were throbbing as though she had ran about ten miles.

"What's the matter with me?" She asked weakly, panting. Drakken scooped her up into his arms and Shego didn't resist. Drakken started back to the lair and thought a moment before he spoke up.

"It seems as though this ring has also dulled most of your pain registries, so even if you are supposed to be in pain, you won't feel it. That's probably the reason so many of the testers for these rings ran themselves to death: they didn't know anything was wrong with them. You'll need some more training with that ring on to condition your body. You only had it on for 30 minutes and your legs are already sore." He said, now in her room. Gently he set her back in bed and pulled her blankets up to her chest.

He left her room for a good five minutes and came back with a first aid kit. Taking her injured arm in his hands, he applied some sort of gooey medicine to her arm that stung. He informed her that it would kill any bacteria that had formed in her arm and wrapped a long white strip of cloth around the injury. He gently set her arm down and picked up her other arm, examining her hand. There was a small burn where she'd caught the bullet and poured a blue goop onto it. The stinging went away and she blinked.

"Thanks.." She said, surprised by his ability.

"You should get some sleep. I'll be back later with something for you to eat." He replied, nodding at her. Shego nodded back, closing her eyes. A moment later she heard her door close and a small smile spread across her face. _He can be really sweet sometimes. _She thought, her brain shutting down.

* * *

A/N: Whoa..That was a long chapta! It didn't take me too long to write though. I would have updated sooner but my computer went insane yesterday. O.o; Have fun reading though. Nest chapter will, of course, switch back to Kimmie!


	6. Waking Up

It had been five minutes since Shego's tired head had hit her pillow and thousands of miles away, Kim Possible was just pulling out of an uneasy slumber. She was feeling much like the way Shego was at the time: everything hurt and she didn't ever want to move again. A painful moan bubbled out of her throat and she struggled to sit up. Her shoulder almost blinded her with pain and she allowed herself to fall back down onto her pillows. From just those brief movements, Kim's head pounded furiously and she felt nauseated.

"The hell is wrong with me..?" She groaned, pressing a trembling hand to her throbbing forehead. As she finished speaking, her door burst open and a nurse hurried in. It was the one her mother had talked to earlier, Julie. She was carrying a tray of food, soup and crackers it looked like. Julie smiled and pulled a table looking thing over Kim's bed and set the tray down.

"Good morning, sunshine. I expect your hungry...Well, actually, I doubt it, that concussion is probably making you dizzy, eh?" Julie asked, folding her arms over her chest. Kim nodded weakly and her hand dropped back down to the bed.

"Anything else giving you grievances?" Julie asked looking over Kim, her eyes stopping on her injured body parts, particularly her leg. Kim thought for a moment and looked over at her shoulder.

"That one hurts..a lot.." Kim said, unsure why it would. Then the flashbacks hit her with the force of a kick to the shin. She remember Shego's heel slamming down onto her shoulder, a painful crack, blows and blows to her face, nothing for a moment, and finally an unholy pain in her leg. Kim remembered Ron picking her up, a bitchy Army medic, and a helicopter flight. No more after that, though..

Julie had remained quiet and still while Kim reminisced. Kim looked up at her, questions burning fire in her eyes. The nurse nodded and pushed graying hair out of her face.

"Well, let's start with your head. While you were fighting that girl-"

"Shego." Kim corrected her, though why she did not know.

"Shego, then. When you were fighting her, she delivered a couple of pretty decent hits to your head, giving you that wonderful concussion. It seems that right before that, she dislocated your shoulder. Then there's your leg. That thing is pretty bad...Really bad. She hit your main artery and you nearly bled to death. Nice, eh?" She said, shaking her head. Kim was looking at the nurse in disbelief; Shego had left her there to die and she couldn't comprehend it. Sure, Shego was capable of murder, but to actually carry it out?

"Yeah, it's was pretty bad." Julie said, misinterpreting Kim's shocked expression. "But you'll be out of here in no time at all. You'll just have to take it easy, very easy." She continued, offering a smile. Kim returned it, shaking slightly.

"Your parents will be in here soon and I'm going to leave you some pain medication. Don't take them until after they leave because you'll be out cold afterwards; they're pretty powerful."

Kim nodded at the nurse as she set two green pills on her table/desk. "If you're feeling better, eat your soup." Julie finished turning and leaving her room.

It didn't take too long before her mother. father, and Ron burst into the room. Ron was all smiles and so was her father, but her mother looked livid.

"It's about time they let me in to see my own daughter. It's not as though I don't know what's wrong with you.." She hissed, immediately striding over to Kim and adjusting her blankets, puffing up her pillows, etc. Kim's dad shook his head slightly and Ron took a step away from the female Dr. Possible.

"Heh, Mom? You feeling okay?" Kim asked, smiling sheepishly at her mother.

"Now that I can actually see my daughter with out getting yelled at, yes, I'm feeling just fine, Kimmie." Her mother said, the anger that had been visible on her face draining away. Dr. Possible looked her daughter over for a moment before sighing.

"Looks like you'll be in here for a week or so and you'll have to take it easy after you get out of here.." She said, shaking her head. "Kim, maybe it's time you started back off on these 'missions'."

Kim was almost beside herself with fury. Ron looked as though the entire idea of Kim backing off from anything was ludicrous; Rufus had popped out of Ron's pant pocket and glared up at Dr. Possible.

"Mom, you can't be serious..Shego and Drakken just stole the one thing that would guarantee their plots for world domination." Kim said, clenching her fists.

"Kim, I understand that, but look at you! Your face is bruised up, your shoulder is swelled to almost twice its size, and you have a hole in your leg the size of a quarter! You could die if you keep this up.." Her mother said, wringing her hands together. Kim shook her head.

"It's my life or all of yours and I refuse to be the one who stepped down and let Shego and Drakken take over the world." Kim replied swiftly.

"But, Kim, that Shego, or whoever you're talking about, would have killed you. Why don't you leave this to the Army, or something?" Dr. Possible urged on, but Kim shook her head.

"If Shego would have killed me, imagine what she would do to anyone who was being paid to kill her. She would so wouldn't step down. She wants to kill me, so I'll give her the chance. Everything is at stake for both of us, Mom." Kim continued, her face set.

"Bu-" Dr. Possible began.

"Enough. I've made up my mind. I have to stop them. At all costs." She finished deliberately and glaring around at all of them as though daring them to question her.

Ron grinned. "KP, it's not going to be just you! It's going to be the Ron Stoppable/Kim Possible Team!" He said, standing up straighter. Kim grinned fiercely at him and sat up, despite the pain that flared up in her arm.

"You're right, Ron. But! First thing's first...I gotta take my medicine." Kim said, reaching down to the table and picking up her pills. "If you all would excuse me, I'm going to have to go to sleep; these pills are supposed to be strong." Kim said, grinning sheepishly again. Her parents sighed but said nothing and exited the room. Ron, however, stayed and watched her gulp down her pills.

"Get better, KP. We have to take those two down, Stoppable style!" He said, looking arrogant and smug. So much so that Kim broke out laughing and laid down.

"Alright, Ron, I will. Now, lemmie.....sleep.." She said, her voice trailing down to a whisper as she drifted back into sleep. Ron smiled faithfully at her and left the room as well, switching off her light.

Not a word was spoken as the Possible's dropped Ron off at his house or as they entered their own home. It seemed it would take a while before they stopped absorbing themselves in their own thoughts..

* * *

A/N: Well, Kimmie's alive and desprately wanting to tear into Shego and Drakken, mostly Shego though. xD. It'll take a while, but I'm almost sure Kim'll recover perfectly. Next chapter, Shego is in training! I can't decide how much Shego will be able to fine tune her skills with the ring, but we'll see, we'll see. Also, for the record, the dear nurse Julie was not my OC, she was just a guest star. I think you'll all like her when she's introduced later on, but only for a while though =).


	7. Skill Refining

It was three in the morning and Shego's legs were throbbing so badly that she was about to light up her Team Glow and chop them off. At around six in the evening, Drakken had given her something for pain and it worked like a charm, now that they had worn off, however..Closing her eyes, in pain she bit back a scream of desperation. It wasn't just her legs that were bothering her, though; the gunshot wound in her arm was aching madly.

A knock on her door made her jump and wince simultaneously. Her eyes watered and she blinked furiously as her boss opened the door to her room. He grinned at her, holding a glass of water in one hand while his other was closed around something. That something turned out to be a small oval shaped pill. Shego glanced down at the pill suspiciously and frowned up at him; this obviously wasn't the red tablets he'd given her earlier for pain. Seeing her expression, Drakken offered an explanation.

"This pill is going to have you up and running by the time you wake up tomorrow, no pain." He said simply, handing it to her along with the glass of water. Shego looked unconvinced.

"How?" She asked, turning the pill over in her hand.

"As you know, the soreness you are experiencing comes from the small tears your muscles received during the testing; a normal thing for any athlete or whatever. Since you used your muscles at such an unrefined level, the soreness you are experiencing is rather extreme, which is why it hurts so much. But-you're really lucky you have me for a boss you know-I've developed this little pill that will dramatically increase your body's ability to heal itself. All you need is a couple of hours of sleep and you'll be fine."

"And you know this because?"

"I just tested on myself a little while ago. I had the ring on and blah, blah, blah, I was sore and I made this. Hopefully, it'll work the same way on you as it did me." He said, his confidence becoming a sheepish grin. Shego sighed in exasperation and popped the pill into her mouth. She downed the glass of water and laid back down.

"How long does this stuff take to kick in?" Shego asked, feeling no changes in her pain levels. Drakken considered for a moment.

"Only about 10 minutes for me. Maybe your Glow will help speed things along." He said with a shrug. "Well, goodnight." He said and patted her on the head. Shego scowled at him and knocked his hand away. Drakken grinned down at her and exited her room before she could throw anything at him.

It was almost ten in the morning when Shego woke up and the only thing that was seriously wrong with her was the dull throb in her arm. Unraveling the gauze strip on her arm, she examined her wound. The skin on and around the wound was a healthy pink, quite a contrast to her almost deathly pale skin. _Nice._ She thought, flexing the arm.

Getting out of bed, she grabbed the ring Drakken had left on her nightstand. Instead of going downstairs, Shego headed to the shower, as her normal morning routine called for one. She finished and stepped out, glancing at the ring on the sink. It could fall so easily into the drain, but Shego didn't care at the moment. She did care about dressing though, and quickly went to do so. She returned briefly to her bathroom, wearing her usual jumpsuit, to brush her teeth and gel her hair.

Shego paused briefly before she snatched the ring up, almost dreading the side effects of putting it on. But she reasoned that if she didn't train with it, how could she use it? Giving a sigh, she clenched it in her fist and made her way down to the training room Drakken had built. To be more precise designed; he hired some really expensive pro-villain guy to come and have _his_ people build it. It wasn't as though Shego didn't like it, she just didn't like him always taking the credit for stuff he didn't necessarily do. She let out a deep breath of air, she loathed and loved the training room. Drakken could upload almost any situation inside of it and the whole room would change; not just virtually though, physically as well. Anything Drakken could dream up would happen. The scientist had even created Bebes in the exact replicas of any person that had challenged them, mainly Kim Possible and her dufus. Instead of the other Bebes that had somehow rebelled against him, these could not think or come to conclusions. They could only do the things Drakken told them to do up in his tower. Drakken could even control the intensity and speed of the Kim and dufus look-a-likes.

By the time Shego was actually in the room, Drakken was spinning around in this swivel chair he had in the main control tower. Shaking her head, she waved up at him. Drakken acknowledged her with a wave of his own hand and a small table came up out of the ground. On it was some sort of ear piece attached to a microphone. She looked up and raised an eyebrow at him. If Drakken hadn't of had many a camera installed around the large circular building, he wouldn't have seen it. He motioned for her to pick them up and she did so.

"Put it on!" Came Drakken's slightly muffled voice from the ear piece. Shego frowned up at him and inserted the electronic into her ear. "Alright, you're going to feel some minor discomfort for a moment right...now." He said and instantly Shego let out a sudden yelp.

"_Ouch_! Drakken what the f-!" She snarled up at him, her eyes blazing in fury. 'Minor discomfort' had been an understatement; her eyes were watering. Drakken gave a weak chuckle of apology.

"Sorry, Shego. That _minor discomfort_ will give scans of your brain patterns so I can see exactly what this ring disables and enables..." He said, pausing for a moment, apparently looking down at a screen. "It will also, of course, take muscular usage scans and I'll be able to tell you when to stop."

Shego nodded up at him and waited...and waited....and waited. Letting out an annoyed sigh she looked up to see him fiddling around with keyboards and buttons.

"Drakken! What are you doing?! I'd like to start you know!" She hissed into her microphone.

"Will you quit being so impatient?! Geez...I'm trying to make sure all of this equipment works so you don't kill yourself." Drakken replied, sounding distracted. "Put the ring on." He said, tapping at a screen. Shaking her head, Shego carried out his request. Like the day before, she felt no different then she had before the ring had been put on. Drakken nodded to himself, but didn't say a word to Shego.

Then, like any other training day, the room changed and became a city. Of course, the streets were empty and there was not a soul in sight, as the room did not duplicate human forms. Shego looked around for her opponent for the day and wasn't surprised to see a Bebe version of Kim Possible striding almost arrogantly in front of her. Today, however, there wasn't just the one Kim Possible, there were three. They each took a fighting stance and waited; Shego assumed that Drakken was finishing up with their programming.

"Is three really necessary, Dr. D?" Shego asked, breaking the absolute silence in the room. Drakken looked up, blinking.

"Yes, actually. I want to see the full scale of your abilities. I'm charging these up with Kim Possible's full strength and speed, so prepare yourself. Here they go!" Drakken said, hitting a button on his left.

Drakken's hand had barely come off the button when the three Kim Possible's attacked. The closest one jumped up and threw an axe kick to Shego's head. Her whirling red eyes had already kicked in and Shego blocked the kick with ease. Grabbing the first KP's leg, she swung her around and threw her into the second one, who had been coming at Shego, winding up for a punch. The two collided and skidded across the ground. The third faked a punch to Shego's head and flipped over her, landing behind the villainess. Shego turned quickly and blocked the kick the third Kim had been sending out to her back. The eyes made fighting them so much easier then it would have been without them.

The first two KPs had jumped up and were rushing at Shego, once more in attack mode. Shego was more then ready and charged at them. They closed in on each other quickly and the two Kims struck first. Before their attacks could land, Shego had blasted herself into the air with a Team Glow blast. The 'concrete' that had once been a fake street blasted up realistically and Shego smirked in amusement. At first, the Kims didn't know where Shego had gone and looked around frantically. Since they were too far apart for Shego to hit simultaneously, she clasped her hands together and slammed the first one on the head with full force. A loud metallic crunch followed the blow and the Bebe laid in a heap of crackling electronics on the ground.

For a moment, Shego was shocked: those Bebes were rather hard to destroy manually, as they were made out of titanium, and she had only seen results like this when ultra high frequencies were made. Shego stayed immobile for too long and the second Kim's leg came smashing into Shego's face. The villainess hopped backwards in surprise and pain. She didn't understand why sometimes she could see movements so precisely and able to counter them and sometimes she didn't see them at all. It was just like the gun shot wound Drakken had given her. Unfortunately, Shego didn't have time to stop and think, as she heard rushing footsteps behind her; the Kim3 was closing in.

Shego leapt into the air and flipped onto a building. The Kims glared up at her and launched themselves onto the building, scaling it quickly. _So much for_ only _having their strengths.._Shego thought, frowning slightly. Not that it really mattered, as Shego wanted to test her Glow on these two. She fired up her right hand and the green fire was circling her hand violently, brighter then it had ever been. Every now and then, a small crackle of power danced around her hand and she heard Drakken whisper 'amazing' from out of her ear piece.

Smirking evilly, Shego jumped off her building, going into a dive. The first Kim, let go of the building, getting as far away from Shego as she could. The other one wasn't as smart and Shego came down on it hard. First, her left arm snaked out and punched Kim2 off the building. Her right hand, which was dangling behind her, was making a deep gorge on the building it was being scraped against. Kim2 hadn't recovered yet and was staring wide-eyed at Shego as her lethal right hand came down. Using only the tips of her fingers, Shego cut through the several inches of titanium the Bebe Kim was made of. Her hand had cut from left to right and, as it came back, shot out the opposite direction. Cutting the Bebe's head off. Shego chopped down diagonally and the Bebe was in more pieces.

As the pieces of the Bebe Kim hit the ground with a loud '_clatter!_' Shego was already sprinting towards Kim1. Then, something strange happened: The Kim started glowing and Shego's eyes darted up to Drakken's tower.

"I'm giving this one a strength and speed boost so it'll be more of a challenge for you." Drakken said as the Kim stopped glowing and faced Shego calmly.

Shego glanced at the robot's legs and was hit very suddenly in the chin and was sent flying. Closing an eye in surprise, Shego flipped in the air, landing on her feet. Time to figure out these eyes..Shego thought, scowling. As the Kim came in for a second pass, Shego kept her eyes on the Kim's feet and was nearly hit again. She the natural peripheral vision to dodge the second blow to her face. She raised her eyes to Kim1's midriff. This time, she wasn't able to completely see the robot's movement before hand and was nearly kicked in the temple. Even without her eyes, it was obvious to Shego that her body had the speed to keep up with the robot, even if she was in a situation where she couldn't use these incredible red whirling eyes. Now she looked at the robot's neck; Kim1 threw two punches at her. The first she blocked a bit sloppily, but the second was perfect. Shego raised her eyes fully to the robots and, when she attacked, blocked, blocked, and countered the techniques as though she knew what it was going to do all along.

_It seems as though I can only see what they're going to do if my eyes are looking up higher then my opponents neck._ Shego thought, now fighting normally, her eyes always on Kim1's face. Shego blocked a powerful side kick and dug her feet into the ground, surprised to see that she was skidding. Lowering her arms from the block, Shego went on the attack, sending a warning punch to Kim1's gut. The robot blocked and was nailed in the head with a second punch. It reeled backwards, but it was feinting. Shego expected Kim1 to jump backwards. Instead, trading balance for an attack, it leaned back on it's more firmly planted leg and sent a wild kick out. Shego was barely able to dodge the hit and the foot flipped her hair up. Kim1 took a stance, as did Shego and the two stared each other down for a moment.

The Kim was the first to attack. She rushed in with a swift punch to Shego's gun. Shego, her eyes locked on the robot's face, blocked and pushed it backwards. The Kim jumped up into the air and sent a kick to Shego's head. Shego grabbed the offending leg and threw the robot. It flipped in the air and crouched down, skidding backwards. Shego blasted Glow shots at the robot. Each missed, as the Kim kept sliding backwards, but that's what Shego was hoping for. The Kim launched itself into the air and came back down right behind Shego. The villainess attempted to elbow it in the side with her left arm, but the Kim blocked. Twisting, her right arm now behind her back, Shego launched a beam like Glow blast at the Kim. It dodged down and Shego smirked in triumph: she brought her left leg up instantly and hammered the Kim in the side head with a hard kick.

The Kim was flying through the air and it slammed into the panel of glass protecting Drakken inside his tower. Though four inches thick, the glass cracked with the force of the collision. Drakken's mouth nearly hit the floor as he watched the Bebe Kim try to pull herself from the glass. Shego, still smirking, raised both arms to chest level, palms facing upwards. She lit up her Team Glow and they glowed brilliantly and crackled with power as they had before. Slowly, she turned her palms outwards and rapidly began pumping her arms back and forth, launching about 15 fiery Glow blast at her nearly defeated opponent.

When the smoke cleared, Drakken was pressed up against the wall of the tower and staring at the melted glass dripping down from where the robotic Kim had been. Only the very sides of the thick glass had remained intact. Almost all of the controls in the tower had been melted and there was no sign of the Bebe. Shego had lowered her hands and was feeling strangely lightheaded. Drakken tugged off his microphone and ear piece and threw them to the ground; Shego did the same. Shego sprinted forward and a moment later jumped into the air, landing on the tip of the slowly hardening glass. Her feet made contact with the glass for less then a second before she flipped up and landed neatly in front of Drakken.

"Enjoy the show?" She asked, sounding slightly breathless. Drakken slowly nodded and looked her over, noting only two slight bruises on her face.

"Yes...very nice. Ring, please." He said, holding a shaking hand out to her. Shego looked down at his hand as though it were a death wish. Shego approached the situation as she would if she was taking off a bandaid. Shutting an eye, she yanked it off with full force and everything went black.

A couple of moments later, she found herself staring at Drakken's chest. The nerves that had been temporarily deadened exploded with pain and it hurt too much even to scream. Luckily for her, Drakken had been close enough that she had merely fallen forward and connected with him. Drakken slowly lowered Shego to the floor as she drifted in and out of consciousness. Reaching into one of his pockets, he pulled out a slightly larger version of the pill he'd given her earlier. Since Shego could hardly move on her own, he tilted her towards him and pushed her head back. Carefully, he opened her mouth and pushed the pill into it.

"Swallow." He ordered and Shego, now conscious enough to know what was going on, attempted to glare at him, though she achieved nothing more then a pained grimace. Shego had to concentrate for a moment before she could get her raging body under enough control to swallow the pill. Nothing happened instantly, as Shego had wished, and she was nearly thrown into more torment then she was a few minutes ago. Drakken, seeing that the increased dosage hadn't done too much took matters into his own hands. Sitting her up and ignoring her gasp of pain, he whacked her on the back of the neck with a quick chop, knocking her out cold.

Sighing with relief, Drakken picked her up, subconsciously noting that it was the second time in a week. Looking down at her KOed form, Drakken smiled.

"That was much better then yesterday! You were out there for a full hour and a half." He said, his expression one of childish pride. For the second time in a week, he noted again, he laid her down in her bed and tucked her head.

"Sleep well..." He said quietly, shutting the door as easily as he could, trying desperately not to wake her.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's about what it's going to be like for Kim if she goes up against Ring-afied Shego. Don't worry though, it'll take a long, long time for Kim to recover and someone else is plotting things of their own. My OC will be introduced next chapter and you'll have to wait for 9 to see more of Kimmie and Ronald (or the baffoon, as our dear Dr. D has dubbed him). Now, I'm off to sleep.


	8. How Could You Let Them Take MY RING!

A/N (Lookie! I'm doing this at the begining instead of the end!): First off, I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed me, I feel really loved :). I promise the story will keep getting better and better.

Now onto the important stuff. This chapter contains 8, yes that's right, 8 swear words, so if you're offended, I'm sorry, but I don't care. :P Just kiddin', of course I care! But there will be more, I assure you, so be warned......I might combine the next chapter with both Shego/Drakken's POV and Kim/Ron's; it would be easier for me story-wise to do it like that, but I might not. If I do write it up like that, the chapter will be relatively short. In fact, now that I'm thinking about it, I am 99.989% sure that I'm going to do it like that. If it turns out that I don't, the Kim/Ron chapter will probably be 10...Well, you'll all just have to wait and see what I do, eh?

Keep reviewing those reviews going and goodnight!...Well, maybe not goodnight...It's only 1 am...I might spit out chapter nine before I hit the sack....Maybe, maybe not....

* * *

It had been three weeks since Kim Possible had been hospitalized and Shego had begun her training with the stolen ring. The once deserted warehouse now had three people occupying it. One of them was swearing fluently and creatively.

"Bullard, you stupid...cheese fuck! I told you and Snelling specifically not to leave this God forsaken mudhole! And what's more you let that rat's ass Drakken get away with my ring. What the shit were you idiots doing?" She howled, turning around to face the two and snatching them up by the collars of their shirts. The woman looked not a day over 30 and was wearing a pale white short sleeved tee-shit and loose fitting black shorts. The hands that were gripping the two fake soldiers were bound in white boxers tape that began at her elbows and finished at the first joint of each finger. Her shorts looked like black pants that had been dipped in bleach, as from the knees down to her ankles were also bound in white boxers tape. Her feet were covered with boot-like sandals that began at her ankles and exposed her heels and toes.

Normally, Bullard and Snelling would not have been intimidated by this display of anger from anyone else, but the golden ring on her right middle finger made them nearly blue in the face with fear. It was the exact same ring Shego had, except for the fact that it was made of gold and not silver. Like Shego, the woman's eyes had changed from their normal color to something far different. Unlike Shego, her eyes were not red and revolving, they were, beside from the colorless sclera, were an off-white color and it seemed as though the irises had taken over the pupils and made them off-white.

"M-ma'am, we had done some radar scans and had picked up some explosives-" Bullard began, breaking out into a cold sweat.

"None of which were ever really there."

"And after we left-"

"Even when I told you morons not to go in the first fucking place."  
"

We noticed strange lights flashing around inside the building...Green ones." Bullard paused, apparently waiting for her employer to make some sort of annoyed and angered remark. When she didn't, she pressed on.

"It must of been that Drakken guy's assistant..." She said slowly.

"No shit."

"Anyways, we had to break into the building and we saw a half dead, red-headed girl being carried by some weird blond kid." Bullard paused again, this time from the strange calculating look her employer gave her.

"We figured it was-"

"That incompetent Kim Possible and her stupid ass sidekick." Bullard's boss finished, releasing the two. They fell with heavy thuds to the ground and they watched their boss slowly cross her arms over her chest.

"Do you think we should do something about that Kim Possible, Kura?" Snelling asked quietly. Their boss, Kura, looked over at them frowning.

"No. There's no point. She's no match for me nor Drakken's little errand girl now that she has my ring." She said, finishing at a low growl as she focused her pale white eyes on her workers. "And besides, she's home bound...I doubt her mummy and daddy will let her out much after the beating she took."

Snelling frowned and slowly stood up, dusting herself off.

"Why would you say 'incompetent'?The girl is supposed to be able to do anything." Snelling said, now almost smirking as she surveyed Kura. Kura rolled her eye and shook her head at the other woman.

"I say 'incompetent' because she couldn't stop that-oh, what was her name-Shego girl from taking my ring. From what I've heard stuff like that is easy-pleasie to her." Kura said, sounding dismissive.

"So what are we going to do now then, boss?" Snelling asked.

"'We'? I am going to get my ring back from Drakken. I still can't believe he'd have the balls to pull shit like that." Kura said, shaking her head.

"Well, what about us?" Snelling said, nodding back at Bullard who was still on the floor.

"You two can rot in hell for all I care." Kura replied and raised a hand. Snelling shrunk back, expecting a blow. Instead, Kura punched into the air. Nothing happened at first, but then the ceiling above her fist cracked and broke, the heavy pieces fell back to the floor in what seemed like slow motion. Snelling and Bullard scurried away from the falling debris. When they looked up, Kura was gone. Apparently she jumped out of the hole in the roof she created.

"Geez, it always scares me when she does that..." Snelling said.

"How did she do that?" Bullard asked weakly, standing up.

"I forget how new you are...When someone throws a punch or a kick, they knock around the air around them. When she does something like that with her ring on, she pushes the air so violently and so powerfully that the air can destroy almost anything in its path.." Snelling said, shaking her head.

"I've never seen her mad like that. She's usually so carefree and stupid-like.." Bullard said, rubbing the back of her neck with a shaking hand.

"Yeah. That's because she is carefree and stupid-like. But those rings are pretty important to her. Don't worry. She's not too upset.." Snelling said.

"How do you know?"

"If she was really mad, she would have killed us before we even opened out mouths..Kura's got a nasty temper...I actually feel kind of bad for that Drakken guy and his assistant.." Snelling said, sighing up at the hole in the roof.


	9. We're Comin' to Get Ya!

A/N: Yep. Here it is, chapta 9! Since it would take too long for me to write out an actual chapter all for Kura, I've sort of scrunched in chapter 9 with what _would_ have been chapter 10.

To Ace: Thanks for reviewin' it means a lot to me. And yeah, about some of the swearing, I was on a caffeen high and watching Scary Movie 3, so can you really blame me? :p.

* * *

"Forty-five! Forty-six! Forty-seven! Forty-eight! Come on, Kim, keep it up!" Yelled Ron Stoppable. Kim Possible was on her back on the ground doing sit-ups. She was pleading with her body to make it to her fourth set of fifty. She had healed rapidly in the hospital and had been anxious to start her training again. Beating Shego up was her main goal in life now, aside from passing Latin.

"Kim, one more!" Ron said, looking down at Kim's panting form. Kim inhaled deeply and, her stomach shaking in exertion, she heaved her torso up and touched her chin to her knees. With an exhausted sigh, she fell back down to the ground, her eyes closed.

"Well...that wasn't too bad, considering I'm aching all over. Tomorrow, I think I'll take the day off..." Kim said, rolling onto her stomach so she wouldn't strain it when she got up. Ron offered her a hand up and Kim took it, smiling.

"Man, I'm starving, KP! Let's hit Bueno Nacho; it feels like I haven't eaten in days!" Ron said, rubbing his stomach. Kim rolled her eyes.

"You're starving? All you've been doing for the past hour is yell numbers at me while I did crunches." Kim said, looking amused nonetheless.

Ron sighed in exasperation. "Yeah, but that takes a lot of work, and my throat hurts. I think we'll have to Grande size today, KP." Ron replied. Kim shook her head, still half smiling in amusement. Just as they were heading out the door, a loud beeping sounded from the pocket of Kim's pants. It was the Kimmunicator. Kim nearly frowned; she was starving herself and didn't really want to go out and fight someone on an empty stomach.

"Sitch, Wade?" Kim asked, the Kimmunicator held out in front of her.

"I finally found Drakken's lair! I can't belive it took me so long though...Anyways, it's in Africa and I've already got someone on the way to pick you guys up...I'll warn you though, she's kinda....eccentric." Wade said, looking at a screen. He brought up a picture of Kura.

"Huuh...I've never seen her before in my life." Kim said slowly.

Wade nodded at her and continued."I know...In fact, I've never seen her before either...She contacted me. She said you'd be lots of help...I think she's got in for Drakken and Shego, too."

"What's her name and when will she be here?" Kim asked, stepping outside.

"Her name is Kura and she'll arrive at your house in five....four....three....two...-" Wade was cut off by the loud 'chlup, chlup, chlup, chlup' of a helicopter. Kim gave a thoughtful 'hmm' and motioned for Ron to follow.

A few moments later Kim was seated in the cockpit of Kura's helicopter and Ron was sort of standing in the doorway. Kura didn't say word to Kim nor Ron; it was as though she was pretending they weren't there.

"Well?" Kim asked finally and Kura turned her cold pale-white eyes towards Kim.

"Well what?" She replied smoothly, pulling the copter above the clouds. Kim's eyes narrowed.

"Why did you want our help?" Kim asked, glancing over Kura. The older woman sighed and took her hands off her controls. Ron let out a soft yelping noise as the copter started to drift downwards and Kim's eyes narrowed further, this time in surprise.

"Only so you could distract that moron Drakken long enough for me to take Shego out." Kura said, her hands still off the controls.

"A distraction? Couldn't you come up with one by yourself?" Kim asked coldly. Kura shook her head.

"Nope. You'd be the best. You see, Drakken and Shego are under the impression that you are dead."

"Dead..?" Kim asked, almost wide-eyed.

"Yes; clean out your ears or something if you can't hear me." Kura said, flicking the joystick and the helicopter rose. "When Shego shot your leg, she had not known that I had a couple of my....guards hanging around. If she had known someone would have come as fast as they had, she would have probably slit your throat."

Kim didn't say anything for a long while and neither did Ron. This Kura was strange and, even though she appeared to be on the good side, Kim didn't trust her.

Finally, to Kim's relief, Ron piped up. "So, why are you going after them?"

"Because they stole something very...important to me." Kura said shortly.

"That ring?" Kim said, remembering what they had been there to protect. Kura's pale eyes flashed in amusement.

"Yup." Kura glanced over at Kim, who already had her battle face on. Kura raised an eyebrow.

"I don't want to be misleading, so I'm telling you now: I'm not really going there to fight anyone. Me and dear Dr. Drakken go _waaay_ back. Hopefully I can convince him to convince Shego to give me my ring back." Kura said, looking calm.

"You think you can?" Kim asked her.

"Geez, you ask lots of questions...And yes, I think I can. If not, you can tie up Drakken and I'll beat Shego into the ground." Kura answered, no hint of any sort of worry.

"Actually, I wanted to take down Shego..That's kind of why I didn't refuse your ride."

"Oh? Sorry, but I can't allow you to do that, Kim Possible. You would only die." Kura replied. Kim's mouth opened slightly at this statement and was about to ask why when Kura cut her off.

"You would die because Shego stole my ring. My ring has increased her physical strength by about twenty times over. You are absolutely no match for her."

"You're sure..?" Kim asked, feeling like she just wasted two weeks of her life.

"Of course I'm sure! I made the damned thing." Kura said swiftly. Kim gave a soft 'oh' and Kura suddenly broke out into a wide grin.

"No worries though, kiddo! With a little charm, I'll have the ring back in no time and you can have at her."

"Yippie for me. What if Shego goes on some sort of rampage?" Kim asked slowly.

"Won't happen. I'm too strong. Well, at least I think so...Shego has only had my ring for a few weeks and I've had mine for a few years, so yeah.."

"Comforting." Kim said sarcastically and Kura gave her a half smile.

"Like I said, no worries. You of all people should know what a push-over Drakken is."

"Yeah..I guess you're right.." Kim said, folding her arms over her chest.

"Hm..you might as well get comfortable. We won't get there for a few hours at the least. If you're hungry, I think I've got a couple of boxes of Snicker Bars back there." Kura said suddenly, taking her hands off the controls again and looking over at Kim and back at Ron.

"Booya! I love Snickers! Come on, Kim!" Ron said excitedly, grabbing Kim by her left arm and pulling her into the back. Kura sighed and shook her head when they were gone. It had taken her twenty minutes, but she had gotten Kim Possible to trust her. _It's a start. I hope I don't feel guilty if I have to kill them later._ She thought to herself, returning her concentration to her flying..

Now we are taken thousands of miles away from the speeding helicopter to Drakken and Shego's lair. It was about four in the afternoon and they were both lazying around. Shego had refused to do any training and insisted on staying in her pajamas. Drakken was trying valiantly and vainly to get Shego at least dressed.

"Sheeeeeego!"

"Whaaaaaaat?"

"Get dressed, please! I'll take you to the movies or something, anything." Drakken begged, down on his knees in front of the immobile Shego. She was currently occupying the couch in the main den they'd set up and was watching TV.

"As fun as that sounds, I'm watching this really good show..." Shego said, sounding distracted.

"Please, Shego. I'm _begging _you!"

"I can see that. Move it, Drakken! You're blocking my view." Shego attempted to shove Drakken's head to the floor, but gave up the attempt soon afterwards. She didn't know why, but she was feeling incredibly sloth-like; she hadn't even brushed her hair.

"I'll throw in dinner, too! Pleease, Shego!" Drakken said. Shego looked down at him, her eyebrows raised, trying not too look amused.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" She asked, the feeling of ludicrous laughter became hard to control..

"Yeh-_NO!_ I just want you to get uuuup!" He said, suddenly standing and yanking Shego off her bum. Instead of slamming Drakken into the wall, Shego did absolutely nothing and forced her full weight on her employer. Surprised by the movement, Drakken wasn't able to brace himself fast enough, lost his footing, and the two of them toppled to the ground. The top of Shego's head was pretty much in Drakken's mouth and the rest of her was sprawled on top of him.

"-Ego! Gerroff!" Drakken said his voice muffled as he tried to roll out from under her and keep her hair out of his mouth.

"Uh-uuh. You brought this upon yourself." Shego replied, shifting so she could see the TV and be comfortable while doing so. Scooting down, she rested her chin on his shoulder and found she could see perfectly and it was a rather squishy to boot. Each time Drakken tried to push her off of him, she'd dig her chin into his shoulder and he'd wince and stop moving. _Auugh...Pressure points.._He thought bitterly for the fifth time. Finally, his shoulder throbbing, Drakken gave up and put his head bitterly down on the hard stone floor.

An hour passed and Shego showed no signs of moving. Occasionally, if the program became exceedingly boring, she tap her fingers on the ground, but made no move to retrieve the remote on the couch. Then it happened: the show _ended_. Drakken was nearly beside himself with glee. Shego sighed, looking disappointed and turned her head to look back at the couch. _Ah, the remote..._Shego thought, almost in a stupor. _If only I could reach it without getting up...._

"Uh, Shego? Would you mind getting off me now?" Drakken asked weakly. Shego looked up at him, surprised.

"I would, Drakken, I _really_ would, but I'm pretty comfortable." She said, putting her head back on his shoulder and closing her eyes. With that, Drakken was nearly in tears of frustration and, as soon as Shego had gotten back into her comfortable position, he rolled over. Shego let out a gasp as Drakken's weight forced the wind out of her and immediately began to try and push him of of her.

"Drakken! This is bordering on sexual harassment!" She hissed, pushing hard at his shoulders. Drakken looked down at her, blinking.

"Sexual harassment? You started it." He informed her, letting out a tired yawn.

"Yeah, but this is different! Now get off!"

"Make me."

Shego was at a loss for the first time in a long while. Before she could say, do, speak, or even think, the left wall of the building exploded, showering them with pieces of rocks and metal. Both of them turned, their eyes wide in shock to the gaping hole in the wall. In the rubble stood Kura, just behind her Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. For a moment, none of them said anything, as each side was in shock in their own way. Kura's side was trying to decide if the villainous pair was about to get it on and what they should do about it, while Drakken and Shego were trying to decide if that was actually Kim Possible standing there or if it was some type of hologram.

Kura cleared her throat almost nervously and pulled her thoughts together. "Um, I hate to-uh-disturb you two, but-ah-you have my ring.." She said, thinking that it was not at all the intimidating, well-planned entrance she had been imagining and sighing inwardly.

"Yeah! So you better give it back to her!" Ron added, stepping forward. Drakken, still laying on top of Shego, looked slightly abashed.

"Eh, wha-?"

* * *

A/N (Prt.2!) Yep, I can officially say that what you have just finished reading was the crappiest cliff hanger in the history of crappy cliff hangers. I was at a complete creative loss when I typed this out and I couldn't think of any other way to end the chapter so your eyes wouldn't fall out. Chapter 10 _will _be a lot better then most of that. Anyways...Goodnight!


	10. Preperation for Battle and What About My...

A/N: Wow, I'm really sorry it took me so long to update. My family and I went on a vacation and we're going to take another one on Friday, so don't expect any more updates until Tuesday or Wednesday, maybe even later. Be warned, there won't be full-out action until the next chapter, so hold your horses fight lovers. It looks as though the next chapter will be all about Shego fighting Kura. Of course, Drakken, Kimmie, and Ronald will be getting in the way. I was starting to think of killing someone off, but I dont' know. Who knows! Maybe someone will die by the end of the next chapter. But, nah, that would ruin most of what I'm thinking about...Oh, well. You'll all just have to wait and see, I suppose....Enjoy!

* * *

For a long moment, no one moved, spoke, or said anything else. Shego, finally fully aware of the situation, shoved Drakken roughly off herself and stood up briskly, only slightly red in the face. Kim almost instantly took a fighting stance and Shego frowned at the girl.

"Strange...I thought I killed you." She said after a pause.

"Nope. I'm a Possible, remember?" Kim replied swiftly, her eyes narrowed.

"Pfftt, more like a cockroach." Shego retorted, folding her arms unconcernedly over her chest. Kim let out a growl of fury and rushed forward. Kura sighed and held out her right arm, a bit too quickly, as Kim didn't even see it rise and slammed into it. Kura blinked and grinned apologetically while Kim gasped in surprise and hit the floor.

"Sorry about that, but we didn't come here to fight, remember, kiddo?" Kura said, putting her hands in the pockets of her black shorts. It was Shego's turn to narrow her eyes; she herself had hardly seen Kura's arms swing out to catch Kim. She supposed it was a good thing her own ring was settled safely in her pocket.

"Not here to fight? That's no fun..." Shego said coolly, her smirk returning as she put her hand calmly into the pocket that held her ring. Kura cocked her head to the side, watching Shego almost apprehensively.

"You don't seriously wish to fight me in your PJs, eh?" Kura asked, her hands still in her pockets. Shego's smirk grew and she gave a shrug.

"It looks like it, doesn't it?"

"Look, there is really no point in us fighting...All I want is my ring back. You give it to me and we'll be gone like we weren't even here."

"Weren't even here?! You tore a hole in my wall!" Drakken yelped suddenly, rushing to Shego's side.

"Dr.D, you should get back..." Shego said quietly to him, the smirk fading; Drakken looked at her, frowning.

"Oh come on, Shego, what can she possibly do?" Drakken asked her, taking the hint and keeping his voice down.

"Apparently a lot..._I_ almost couldn't follow her when she stopped Kimmie.." Shego replied, her voice still low. Kura smirked and pushed brown hair from her pale white eyes, guessing what they were discussing.

"You should listen to her, Drakkie-boy. She knows what she's talking about." Kura said idly, returning her hand to her pocket when she was satisfied with her hair's position. Drakken's eyes flew from Shego to Kura and he took a slow step backwards.

"Tell ya what: You'll get your ring back after you pry it off of my dead finger." Shego said, taking the ring out of her pocket and slipping it on to her finger. Every muscle in Shego's body clenched for half a second and her eyes closed. She opened her green eyes and grinned coldly at Kura's taken aback expression.

"You can control your eyes after only a month and a half..?" Kura said, though she sounded slightly surprise, her expression and physical stance hadn't changed at all.

"Yeah. Amazing isn't it?" Shego asked, her eyes not leaving Kura's.

"Hahahaha! I knew it! _Finally_ someone was able to pull it off!" Kura howled, now amused. "You're interesting, Shego. Far more so then I would have expected, even with your Glow."

Shego said nothing in reply and continued to stare at her opponent. Kura sighed and rubbed her chin.

"Your eyes aren't going to help you all that much, Shego. Not only to you need to keep your eyes on me, but I have to do the same." Kura said simply, returning her hand to her pocket.

"And you know that how?" Shego asked coldly.

"You're a copy-cat. If you can't see what you're copying, how can you copy? Your eyes rely on mine to show you what's going to happen next. You're not seeing the future...You're just detecting my next movements." Kura replied.

"Unfortunately for you, I don't really depend on my eyes." Shego lied coolly. She was worried, but had yet to show any signs of it.

"Really? Then why have you taken a defensive position?" Kura asked, eyeing Shego with an almost arrogant grin. Shego blinked and looked at herself; she had placed her left leg slightly in front of her right shifted slightly, putting her weight on her right leg. At the time, she hadn't considered it defensive, but now that she took it apart, it appeared that it was.

"Shego, I really don't want to fight you. I would really like to leave with out anyone getting any more then a scratch." Kura said. Shego's tut made the older woman frown and sigh inwardly.

"Stop it already; you sound like a broken record." Shego said. The next moment, Shego was gone. Kura blinked and seemed to be focused hard on something. Her left arm came up without warning in a high block, nullifying Shego's kick. The gloves that had been on the coffee table were now on Shego's hands and Kura was looking hard at them.

"So, it seems as though you got speed, rather then brute strength..." Kura said, twisting her arm and grabbing Shego's leg. She flung the villainess towards a wall and, as she anticipated, Shego turned in midair and caught herself, landing easily.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Speed. Your body was apparently designed for speed so you got more of a muscular speed boost instead of a bulk up. I see the speed adjustment also fits in with your fighting style and your usage of your Glow.." Kura said, trailing off. From a pocket on her mid-thigh, Kura pulled out a small note pad and a pencil. She jotted a few things down and returned the note pad and pencil to her pocket.

Shego raised an eyebrow, but refrained from asking what she was doing. She was nervous; if she had preformed that kick on one of Drakken's little robots, it would have snapped like a twig. Not only that, Kura was correctly analyzing her movements and, what was worse, was taking note of them for future reference.

"Now, Shego, my ring, please." Kura said, holding out a hand, looking bored of the whole affair. Shego chuckled.

"You're more persistent then Drakken is. I'm not going to give this back to you. It was a 'finders keepers' situation." Shego said. Kura shook her head and popped her neck.

"You're making this a lot harder then this has to be..." To Kura's annoyance, Shego shrugged and regarded the other fighter idly.

"Come and get it."

"This is your last chance, Shego, just give it back."

"Nope." Came Shego's cold reply, closing her eyes. She opened them quickly and her irises were red, the two raindrop like black dots in them began to whirl. To Shego's amazement, Kura began to laugh, loud and long.

"Only two?" She asked through gasps of laughter.

"Two what?" Shego retorted, confused.

"Those little spinners in your eyes. The only other person who had your eyes had three. I would have expected you to have three as well, since you mastered controlling your eyes so quickly." Kura explained, still looking strangely amused.

"So what if I only have two?"

"Those spinners are sort of like mastery gauges. The maximum you can have is three, the minimum one. You're about in the middle; you're not good, nor are you bad. The guy who had those three spinners could do...incredible things with them. He could put his-I suppose you could call them his 'victims'-under an illusion so powerful they could feel it. I had to endure the most horrible memory of my existence five times in a minute. It was..intense to say the least. In fact, he was so good with them that even when I closed my eyes he could follow me. But, even with all that, he could barely last fifteen minutes against me." Kura paused, watching Shego's eyes swirl more intensely. "And you still think you have a chance against me, don't you?" Kura continued, chuckling now.

"I have as much of a chance as I did earlier..You don't need to be the very best to win." Shego said, taking a stance.

"We'll see see if what you say is true, then.." Kura replied, preparing herself for battle.

"Sure, I'll beat you and prove it to you." Shego said, smirking and lighting up her Glow. Drakken scowled at her; she had never used her Go Team Glow so early on and the power seemed to zap her energy and endurance with the ring on.

Kura shook her head almost sadly and closed her own eyes for a moment. She opened them slowly, looking quite like Shego when she turned on her own eyes, but there was no difference in Kura's pale white eyes. Then, veins started to protrude from her temples and mid-cheek. They seemed to grow and stretch across her face and stopped only at the corners of her eyes. Where the black pupil would normally be was outlined by a faint black ring, but other then that the color of her eyes did not change. Shego's eyes widened slightly; Kura wasn't the most beautiful person on the planet, but the change in her facial appearance was scary. The villainess' teeth bared and she was gone..

In truth, Shego was moving at such a speed that no one besides Kura could actually follow her. She slowed down as she landed behind Kura, skidding across the floor. Kim, who was now standing just feet from Shego, opened her mouth in surprise. She began to yell a warning out to Kura, but Shego was too fast: she was already aiming a kick at Kura's neck. Shego's leg connected solidly with Kura's neck, but the other woman didn't move. Shego froze, panic and surprise catching her off guard. Kura turned as Shego backed off, but, even with all her speed, Shego wasn't fast enough.

Kura took a step forward and grabbed Shego by the collar of her PJs and punched her in the face. Still on the attack, Kura swung Shego around and threw her into the wall next to Drakken. Drakken, only seeing the explosion as Shego collided with the wall, turned quickly as Shego hit the floor. Shego shook her head and glared at Kura. The other woman had an almost pitying expression on her face. However, she only succeeded in making Shego madder. She pushed herself up so forcefully that two small holes had appeared in the floor where Shego's hands had been moments before.

Keeping her eyes hard on Kura's, Shego blinked. Kura was showing no signs of moving to defend against her next attack. She sent a concentrated beam of Glow at Kura and watched in half victory and half surprise as the blast hit the unmoving Kura. When the smoke cleared, the only mark of the Glow blast was a hole in the middle of Kura's shirt. The skin just underneath was unmarked. Shego's jaw hit the floor; she was so shocked that her Glow had involuntarily shut off. Kura still hanging back and was still only on the defensive.

Shego scowled and clenched her fists; she was humiliated that even with a whole months worth of training she couldn't damage Kura. Taking a deep breath, Shego decided to use a distraction. Lighting up the Glow on her left hand, she shot three more Glow blasts at her opponent and, in less than an instant, hit her maximum speed. She was already in front of the Glow blasts she had launched a few seconds ago and her eyes were glaring into Kura's now creepy looking eyes. From what she could tell by Kura's next movements, she was focused on the Glow blasts. _Perfect!_ Shego thought in triumph. She raised her now glowing right hand and sent a chop straight at Kura's neck. She was about to let out a yell of victory when she looked at her hand. It had not chopped off Kura's head as Shego had planned, nor had it even touched Kura's neck. Kura had caught Shego's hand before it even came close to touching her neck. The Glow blasts were still coming at them and Kura's face spread into a grin.

She knocked Shego's wind out with a knee to the gut and tossed her into the incoming blasts. Shego, gasping for air, dodged the first blast, but the other two slammed into her. She hit the floor for a second time and her mouth opened, this time not in surprise. Blood spilled out of her open mouth and Shego closed her eyes in disgust. _How? How could she have seen me? I didn't detect her moving to block my attack. What the hell is going on?!_ Shego though, panicking.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you what my eyes do, didn't I?" Kura asked, pulling Shego out of her thoughts. The villainess got to her feet quickly, her spinning eyes still hard focused on Kura's.

"My eyes are similar to yours, Shego. However, they cannot copy moves like yours can. You can see another person's move an and copy it exactly as they are doing and can still preform the move years and years later, without looking at the person you originally got the move from. What my eyes can do is see through almost everything; I even know just about what you're thinking. Yes, that's right. By the way your eyes seem to be drifting towards your lower right tells me you're embarrassed." Kura said, folding her arms over her chest.

Shego was staring at Kura like she was insane, but it was true. But her mind reasoned with her that Kura could not possibly know what she was thinking just by looking at her eyes.

"You are also doubting my abilities to see into your mind. No wait, you do now. Heh, nifty these eyes are, eh? This isn't the other thing my eyes can do, though, Shego. They also allow me to see the extremely concentrated channels of Team Glow in your body. In a normal human I would only be able to see their muscular and cardiac systems. You're not normal though. When you got your Team Glow, it seemed to have made some sort of new system in your body. It's fairly advanced and it coincides with your cardiac system. It's like an advanced muscular system, except with hundreds of pressure points; I'm assuming those points control the flow of your Team Glow. If you didn't have them, you would have probably burned yourself alive from the inside." Kura continued. She paused for a moment, allowing Shego, and the rest of her audience to absorb all that she was saying.

"There is one final thing my eyes can do and it's the part you are most curious about, Shego. My eyes give me a direct line of vision of 360°. In other words, even if I am focused on another attack, I can still see another one coming at me from a different direction. Your eyes can only detect what I am concentrating on in brief spurts so it is impossible for you to see every single one of my next moves. When you rushed at me, I was only focused on your Team Glow blasts, but as you got closer, I prepared for your direct one."

Another pause.

"With that being said, are you sure you wish to continue, Shego?"


	11. StubbornessShego's the Main Character

Shego laughed and shook her head at her opponent. "Of course I am. I don't give up that easily. Like I said before, you'll have to pry the ring off my dead fingers if you want to get it back." She said coolly, her whirling eyes picked up in speed and she seemed ready to attack. Kura shook her head.

"Quit being so stubborn. You know just as well as I do that yo-" Kura stopped talking abruptly and it was apparent to everyone why: Shego was up in the air, sending massive amounts of Glow blasts down at Kura. Kura was taken by surprise and, even though she could be hit by a few without being injured too badly, there were too many to continue to do that. Instead, she was forced to dodge. _Damn her! She's testing me! Little punk!_ Kura thought savagely, doing a handspring to avoid several blasts.

Shego, breathing hard, sent four more blasts down at Kura and, to her amazement, one hit Kura with incredible force, slamming her down onto the ground. She hit so hard that she bounced before settling on the broken floor. A slow grin spread across Shego's face, but before it could plant itself, Kura's laughter shook up the whole room.

"I'm impressed. No, really, I am. It's been a pretty long time since someone has hit me like that. Wow, I almost forgot what pain feels like.." Kura said, slowly getting to her feet. She was rubbing the spot on her back where the Glow blast had hit her and shaking her head, her evil looking eyes still brimming with amusement.

"That whole spot on my back is completely numb." Kura began to drone on and Shego took this to her advantage. She had landed a few seconds earlier and was now edging back towards Drakken. Catching on, her employer hurried forward.

"How come I hit her?" Shego asked him, pretending to be listening to Kura.

Drakken, now at Shego's shoulder, shook his head. "Actually, I have no idea. If she can really see as well as she say she can, it would have been no problem for her to dodge that last blast. Shego..." Drakken trailed off and Shego knew what was coming. "This isn't-"

"Training. I know. I still think I can win though...If I can find out why I hit her."

"And if you die?"

Shego sighed and shook her head. "I'm not going to die. Eventually we'll both run out of juice."

"To be more precise, you will..." Drakken said, frowning.

"I guess you're one of those 'bottle half empty' types, huh?" Shego replied, grinning.

Drakken's frown deepened Shego's momentarily cheerful expression. "Stop messing around, Shego._ For once in your life_, take this seriously." Drakken hissed. Shego turned on him, her eyes flashing with what to any other person would be hatred.

"What did you-" Shego was hit hard in the back before she could finish her sentence and was thrown across the room.

"Geez, and here I was thinking you were listening to me." Kura said, watching Shego slowly get up. "I wouldn't have noticed if you hadn't dropped your guard."

Shego had landed a few feet from Kim and Ron, but had taken absolutely no notice of them.

"So, how does it feel, Shego?" Kim asked, making Shego blink.

"Are you still mad about that little bashing I gave you? Come on, Kimmie, I just slapped you around a little bit." Shego replied, not taking her eyes off Kura this time. Kim scoffed and took a step forward, a fist raised.

"'Slapped me around a little bit'? More like left me to die. As soon as she finishes with you, you're mine." Kim hissed.

"Temper, temper Kimmie. I'll give you one warning: if you want to live to see your Senior Prom, get back right now. If she attacks me, you two will be in the line of fire as well." Shego said, disregarding the threat.

"What do you mean 'two'? Rufus is here; that makes three!" Ron said, sounding indignant. Shego promptly ignored him.

"And why do you care so much about my well being? You didn't when you left me to die." Kim said stiffly.

"Oh come off it already! Did you think that I didn't know _somebody_ was going to eventually pick you up? Just before we broke into the place I spotted those two soldiers." Shego snapped. "And besides, this is different from last time."

"How so?"

"Well...It was only you and me fighting the last time; there were no real bystanders around. However, since you and the moron-"

"And Rufus!" Ron yelped.

"-are here but not participating in the actual fight, it would make me feel kinda guilty if the both-"

"Three!"

"of you died.." Shego finished, leaving both Kim and Ron in a loss of words.

In the middle of the room, Kura had remained motionless, watching Shego and Kim converse. She could care less what they were talking about and she was starting to get antsy. Shego had wanted the fight in the first place and now she was jabbering away. It seemed that it was time for her to speed things along..

Rushing forward, Kura leaned down and picked up a large chunk of debris. Shego, who had been watching Kura this time, saw her coming and took a fighting stance. Kura smirked and heaved the rock at the villainess. Her whirling eyes saw it coming before the rock had even left Kura's hand. The rock seemed to move in slow motion as it neared Shego and she raised a now glowing hand. She cut the rock in half and both pieces went flying in opposite directions. By the time all that had happened, Kura had covered the distance between herself and Shego. Raising a fist, Kura sent out a right jab at her opponent. Shego, seeing it, blocked. Kura's left leg shot out, kicking at Shego's stomach. Again it was blocked.

A left hook; blocked.

Right side kick; blocked.

Then, Kura looked down at Shego's feet and threw out a vicious upper-cut. Shego didn't see it coming and curled into the older woman's fist, winded. Kura released a right hook and sent Shego flying into Kim. The two bounced and rolled; Shego had somehow untangled herself from Kim before they came to a halt. Kim couldn't move for a moment, but Shego was already on her feet, wiping blood from her lip.

"Well?" Kura asked, holding her hand out expectantly.

"I'm not finished yet." Shego growled, rushing forward, her gloves lit up.

While Kim was slowly getting up, Ron now at her side, Shego and Kura were exchanging punches. Shego slashed at Kura's chest; she missed and was walloped in the head by Kura's fist. Shaking her head, Shego caught Kura by her shirt and tossed her backwards. Kura twisted, easily avoiding the Glow blast Shego had sent out a moment before.

"I can see 360°, remember? No matter what you do, I'll see it." Kura said calmly, on the attack again. Shego was doing better, however, always thinking a step ahead of Kura. Once more, Kura attempted to look down at Shego's feet to give herself an advantage. As soon as Shego felt her auto-response eyes loosing their strength, she dropped herself down to the floor, blocking Kura's next attack and kicking the older woman hard in the chin.

For the first time in the battle, Kura was actually starting to look enraged. She yanked Shego up before she could scramble out of the way and kneed her in the stomach. Shego remained stunned for a moment, but quickly grabbed Kura's wrists and pulsing her Glow out more strongly. Kura let out a snarl and she slammed her forehead into Shego's and threw her into the air.

Shego, in the air, was smirking though Kura couldn't see her face. She blasted three Glows down at Kura's back and one hit the small of her back while she dodged the other two easily. Kura winced and took an almost defensive stance as Shego, panting heavily landed a few feet away from her.

"So you can't see in a full 360.." Shego said, trying her best not to drop down to one knee. Kura let out a soft, cruel laugh.

"You figured me out, eh? I can see a full 360, but there is one little, miniscule area that has become my blind-spot. I wanted to tell you earlier, but it was much more fun to see you figure it out."

Shego blinked in surprise. _She'd known all along what I was doing..?_ Shego thought, feeling slightly sick. She had wasted so much energy trying to find out why she had scored such a small victory that she hadn't even noticed Kura easing off.

"Give me my ring while you can still stand upright." Kura said; Shego, of course, shook her head defiantly. Then, as Shego had hoped, Kura began to drone on again and, miraculously, let her guard down.

Shego hit her max speed in a matter of milliseconds. Before Kura had a chance to react to Shego's swiftness, she was slashed across the stomach with a fully charged Glow. Shego was cackling madly as she backed off, her vision going blurry.

"I got you...?" Shego ended in a question as she stared at the wound. It was not bleeding even though Shego had cut through several layers of skin and had almost grazed Kura's intestines. Confused and figuring she was seeing things, Shego attacked again. Before she could even raise one of her fists, a grim-looking Kura had slammed her fist into her stomach and had kicked her, sending her flying. Shego hit, this time, Drakken. Again, the force of her collision sent the two backwards. This time, Shego had not the strength to roll off of Drakken and they landed with a heavy thud against the remains of a wall, Shego using Drakken as some sort of human chair. Kura let out a slow, sad sigh.

"I wished to keep the real reason I wanted my ring back a secrete, but, well, I guess I can't anymore." Kura began, rubbing the back of her neck nervously. When nobody spoke, she continued. "The effects of the ring are unnatural and, like any foreign object used on the body, it has side effects.." She paused and pulled a strange looking knife out of the same pocket she had pulled the note pad out of earlier. Its tip and blade resembled an elongated diamond that ended in a straight hilt bound in white tape. The end of the hilt curved into a circle that would allow the user to twirl it on a finger if desired.

"As you noticed, the nice little wound you gave me did not bleed, Shego. That's because there is hardly more then 12 fluid ounces of blood in my body." Kura stopped as Kim spoke.

"But that's impossible! You should be dead..." '

"Yes, I should be. But! I'm not. In fact, I'm not sure that I can die anymore.." Kura said, pausing again. "Observe." Without warning, she slashed her throat. Ignoring the cries and gasps of horror, Kura proceeded to stab herself in the lower abdomen, the side, her rib cage, chest, and slash at the same spot Shego had blasted Kim in the leg.

"See? No blood...Well, okay, there is some..somewhere..I just don't know where.." She said, glancing over to Ron, who was on his knees, gagging. Kura turned to face Shego, who's face, like everyone else's, wore an expression of mingled fear and horror.

"That ring has turned me into a walking corpse, Shego. I really don't want you to share my fate. I can't take off this stupid contraption without dying. The changes aren't over night, but you'll start to feel yourself changing: your heart rate will slow dangerously, you'll faint, the blood slowly disappearing from your body will make you deathly pale, even rigor mortis will set in. It's not a pleasant feeling you know. But I am not completely dead. I don't know why though..." Kura said, sighing as she put her knife away. From the same pocket, she drew out the same tape that was covering her arms and legs and began wrapping it around her neck wound.

"So! Now will you give it back?" Kura asked, now looking cheerful.


	12. Heh, I'm BACK!

A Big Ol' Page Full of Notes

Wow, guys! It's meee! LoserNin! Nope, I haven't given up on this story just yet. In fact, I've got plenty of ideas bubbling around in my head. I'm sorry I left you guys at such a climactic part of the story...Well, anyways, a friend of mine read over some of my old chapters on my comp the other day and she caught on to my devious plot: I'm going to mix this story with the number one Anime/Manga in Japan...NARUTO!

Now, now, before you guys go and bust a vein, I will tell you now that it's not going to be a whole lot like the series. If you have no idea what Naruto is go to  It'll have everything you need to know about the show. If you know what Naruto is and think that I can't be trusted with it, let me assure you, I know my stuff. Also, Naruto himself won't be popping into my story at all. If you'll continue reading, I'll give you the info you need to know if you're lazy like me and don't want to visit the only people who will be able to use "Chakra" are Shego, Kura, and Kimmie. Charka, for those of you who are lazy, is an energy system inside of the body. If you were ever into Dragonball Z, the concept is similar. However, unlike DBZ, the Chakra system is an intricate system and coincides with many of the functioning systems already in the human body, such as the blood circulatory system and the organ system. If you remember from previous chapters, Kura spoke of Shego having many little pressure points along her body. That was her Charka system. This system is the basis of preforming any of Shego's glow techniques, though she doesn't know that..If you want any more information about Charka visit this web page: http: bet your wondering how Kura and Kim have this Charka system when they don't have Glow. Excellent question. Let's start with Kim, shall we? Kimberly Ann Possible, if you remember correctly, attained Hego's Glow power, Super Strength. She had it for a good few days, long enough to make the system permanent in her body. You'll all find out about how Kura got her Charka system in the later chapters hint hint, wink wink, nudge nudge

Next topic! The EYES!

For all of you Naruto Nerds, I'm sure you know exactly what they are. Shego possesses the Sharingan, or Pin-Wheel Eye and Kura the Byakugan, or the White Eye. I've given all of the information I could in the chapters partaning to them, but if you really wanna read up on them, I direct you to again.


End file.
